Phantom
by Clover.C
Summary: Semuanya terungkap dengan tak terdunga. Last Chapter Update!
1. It

**PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE: IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING<strong>

"Aku bosan." Ucap Sungmin. Yang lain menoleh.

"Aku juga." Hyukjae mengiyakan.

Seperti biasa, beberapa anggota Super Junior sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka tidak punya jadwal sampai akhir bulan karena mereka baru saja debut beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka duduk termenung.

"Hey, kebetulan hanya kita berlima disini. Mau main petak umpet?" Ryeowook mengusulkan.

"Ah, kau bocah sekali sih." Hyukjae meringis.

"Tapi itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo kita main." Ucap Jongwoon.

"Hyung!" Donghae ikut protes.

"Ayolah. Aku juga bosan." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tapi kita kan baru saja pindah sebulan yang lalu, dan dorm ini besar sekali! Akan sulit mencarinya." Hyukjae berkilah.

"Tidak ada yang boleh ke lantai dua ya!" Sungmin mengacuhkan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah..."

"Karena Ryeowook mengusulkan, ia yang jaga pertama." Jongwoon tertawa.

"Hyung! Aish... Baiklah."

Ryeowook pun menutup matanya lalu menghitung sampai 50. Saat ia membuka mata, semua sudah bersembunyi. Ia mulai menyusuri ruang tamu dan menemukan Sungmin dengan cepat di balik tirai.

"Kau curang ya?" Sungmin protes.

"Tidak. Kaki hyung tidak tertutup tirai, makanya aku melihatmu." Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Yang lain?"

"Belum..."

Ryeowook pun berjalan ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menemukan Jongwoon yang bersembunyi di bak mandi. Ia kembali mencari lagi dan menemukan Hyukjae bersembunyi di balik TV.

"Donghae hyung mana? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Jangan-jangan ia ke lantai dua?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Donghae!"

Sungmin memanggil ke arah tangga, tidak ada yang menyahut. Mereka mulai berpencar mencari Donghae, tapi hasilnya nihil. Beberapa saat kemudian Jungsoo dan Hangeng pulang menemukan para dongsaengnya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Donghae menghilang!" Ucap Hyukjae panik.

"Menghilang? Kalian sedang apa?" Jungsoo bertanya.

"Kami bosan dan memutuskan untuk main petak umpet. Karena dorm ini luas, kita hanya bersembunyi di lantai satu. Tapi saat Donghae dipanggil, ia tidak keluar. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana." Jongwoon memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Donghae?" Jungsoo ikut mencari. Hangeng pun meletakkan belanjaannya dan Jungsoo lalu mencari. Tapi seberapa keras mereka mencari, Donghae tidak dapat ditemukan.

"Kalian sudah coba hubungi dia?" Hangeng bertanya.

"Sudah, tapi hp nya ada di ruang tamu." Sungmin menjawab. Wajahnya suram.

"Kita tunggu beberapa hari, kalau tidak ada kabar sama sekali, kita lapor polisi." Hangeng melanjutkan. Yang lain mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Heechul hyung? Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Youngwoon yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu.<p>

"Aku bosan di rumah. Aku ingin pergi sebentar."

"Tapi ini sudah malam..."

"Sebentar saja."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya..."

"Mmm..."

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya. Kebosanan di rumah karena tidak ada aktifitas merambatinya. Member yang lain pun kebanyakan berjalan-jalan dan tidur di rumah. Tapi entah kenapa, kepalanya terganggu dengan pesan di hpnya.

...

"Youngwoonie hyung, kau lihat Heechul hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Memangnya ia belum kembali?"

"Kembali? Memang sejak kapan dia pergi?"

"Dia pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kupikir sudah kembali."

"Ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Kemana dia?"

"Mungkin menginap di rumah temannya."

"Hmm... Mungkin. Paling besok dia kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan pencariannya?"

"Ini sudah menginjak dua minggu, tapi Donghae hyung belum ditemukan juga."

"Ini aneh. Kemana perginya Donghae sih?" Youngwoon terlihat putus asa. Siwon menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa bisa terjadi lagi?" Donghee terkejut setelah mendengar kabar dari Kibum.<p>

"Entahlah, hyung. Sudah tiga hari Heechul hyung tidak pulang. Hp nya juga tidak aktif." Kibum menjelaskan lagi.

"Sebelumnya Donghae, sekarang Heechul. Ada apa sih? Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Polisi sudah menyerah soal Donghae. Ia tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun." Sungmin angkat bicara. Yang lain hanya terdiam.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**SUPER SHORT! Sengaja kok, hehehe :p**

**Cuma mau tau, kalian penasaran nggak sama cerita ini. Yang penasaran boleh diminta Reviewnya? :3**

**Kalo banyak yang tertarik bakal dilanjutin ^^ Thanks a loooot 3**


	2. The Terror

Sebelum baca, saya mau jelasin disini. Karena semua tokoh Super Junior disini pakai nama asli, ada beberapa orang yang masih bingung. Apalagi si Donghee sama Donghae, Youngwoon sama Jongwoon, Kibum sama Kimbum(?) *ditabok snowers* Nah, semuanya bakal didata disini ^^

- **Park Jungsoo** = Leeteuk/Eeteuk  
>- <strong>Kim Heechul<strong> = Heechul  
>- <strong>Hangeng<strong> = Hankyung  
>- <strong>Kim Jongwoon<strong> = Yesung  
>- <strong>Kim Youngwoon<strong> = Kangin  
>- <strong>Shin Donghee<strong> = Shindong  
>- <strong>Lee Sungmin<strong> = Sungmin  
>- <strong>Lee Hyukjae<strong> = Eunhyuk  
>- <strong>Lee Donghae<strong> = Donghae  
>- <strong>Choi Siwon<strong> = Siwon  
>- <strong>Kim Ryeowook<strong> = Ryeowook  
>- <strong>Kim Kibum<strong> = Kibum  
>- <strong>Cho Kyuhyun<strong> = Kyuhyun  
>- <strong>Zhoumi<strong> = Zhoumi  
>- <strong>Henry Lau<strong> = Henry

Oke deh~ Segitu aja yah ^^ jangan ragu buat nanya. Saya gak gigit kok *winks* Selamat membaca. Review yaa~ *maksa*

* * *

><p><strong>PHANTOM<br>**

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: THE TERROR<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**-Dua minggu setelah menghilangnya Heechul, sebulan setelah menghilangnya Donghae-**

**.  
><strong>

"AAAAAAHH!"

Terdengar teriakan yang amat keras dari dapur, dari suaranya, sudah pasti itu si magnae Ryeowook.

"Wookie ada apa?" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri. Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah.

"Kyuhyunnie! Tadi... Tadi..." Ryeowook segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tadi apa?" Kyuhyun balas memeluk untuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang sudah menangis.

"Tadi kulihat... Donghae hyung."

"Donghae hyung? Kau serius? Ia sudah lama hilang!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku melihatnya di tangga!"

"Tangga?" Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah tangga yang hampir tidak pernah dipakai. "Mungkin hanya halusinasimu."

"Iya mungkin, tapi... Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hyung terlihat menyeramkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun yang penasaran segera menghampiri tangga yang terletak di ujung lantai satu itu. Letaknya jauh dari ruang tamu dan gelap karena tidak ada lampu, sehingga tidak ada yang mau menggunakan tangga itu. Kyuhyun mengambil senter dan mendekat. Bau darah tercium pekat tercampur sedikit bau amis dan busuk walau ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa tercium seperti itu. Lantainya terasa lengket sekali. Ia mengarahkan senternya ke ujung tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia melihat ke lantai. Ada jejak darah seperti terseret.

Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak itu dengan Ryeowook yang mengintip dari arah dapur. Semua mulai terasa ganjil. Bau busuk dan amis darah, lantai yang lengket, jejak darah. Perasaannya mengatakan ini semua tidak baik. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan gudang dibawah tangga itu. Ia membuka tutupnya perlahan.

"A... A... AAAAAAAHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Ryeowook segera menghampiri.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa? Kau-"

Belum sempat Ryeowook bertanya lebih jauh pada Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Donghae... Hyung..."

Ryeowook tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas karena gelap, tubuh Donghae yang tinggi sudah tersungkur di antara kardus-kardus berdebu. Ia berlumuran darah yang terlihat sudah mengering, baju dan celananya robek dimana-mana. Banyak bekas pukulan dan sayatan pisau di seluruh tubuhnya. Yang jelas, ia sudah tidak bernyawa.

Ryeowook muntah seketika itu juga. Bau busuk dan amis menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun diam menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata bercucuran tak berhenti dari kedua matanya yang tak berkedip. Ia mendengar bisikan dan tawa kecil di ujung ruangan.

_"Satu korban telah ditemukan."_

.

.

.

"Wookie, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Hyukjae. Ryeowook mengangguk. Teh hangat tergenggam olehnya.

"Bagaimana-"

"Hangeng hyung dan Youngwoon hyung telah mengurus semuanya. Kau jangan khawatir ya."

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas di kasur. Matanya bengkak karena menangis dan pandangannya kosong. Kyuhyun pasti sangat shock. Beruntung saat itu Ryeowook segera sadar dan menelpon Sungmin. Hyukjae yang sedang bersama Sungmin pun ikut pulang dan menelpon yang lain.

Suara sirene polisi dan ambulans terdengar dimana-mana. Para member yang lain langsung pulang dan berkumpul di ruang istirahat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Kejadian ini sungguh mengerikan. Donghae diperkirakan sudah mati lebih dari 3 minggu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua begitu membingungkan. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Jungsoo hyung?"

.

.

.

**-Seminggu kemudian, 3 Minggu hilangnya Heechul-**

**.  
><strong>

"Apakah ini terus terjadi?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan seragam polisi.

"Begitulah. Sudah tiga dari kami yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Satu ditemukan tidak bernyawa." Siwon menjelaskan.

"Apakah ada orang luar yang sering keluar masuk dorm kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya manager kita. Tapi ia pun belum pulang dari liburan bersama keluarganya di luar negri." Jongwoon menjelaskan.

"Siapa yang terakhir menghilang, dan kapan?"

"Park Jungsoo, ia anggota tertua sekaligus leader. Ia menghilang di malam saat mayat Donghae ditemukan." Hangeng angkat bicara.

"Apakah saat ditemukan ia sudah tidak ada atau setelah penemuan mayat itu baru menghilang?"

"Setelah Donghae hyung ditemukan, aku masih melihatnya sedang menelpon seseorang sebelum menghilang. Kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul di suatu ruangan tapi ia tak kunjung datang." Kibum menghela nafas.

"Apa pakaian yang dikenakannya terakhir kali?"

"Kaos lengan panjang putih, celana jeans, dengan sepatu kets putih." Siwon menjelaskan.

"Kami akan mencari sekuat tenaga. Mohon bantuan dari kalian juga ya." Ucap Kepala polisi itu. Yang lain mengangguk. Polisi itu pun pulang.

"Donghae menghilang, lalu Heechul hyung. Saat Donghae sudah ditemukan, Jungsoo hyung menghilang." Kata Sungmin lemah. Ia menatap magnae Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Sudah seminggu sejak itu... Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Donghee membawakan beberapa gelas minuman berisi coklat hangat.

"Ia masih shock. Tapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik." Jelas Ryeowook.

Ia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak melihat semuanya dengan jelas karena senter yang dipegang Kyuhyun terjatuh dan mati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pasti amat shock karena ia melihat semuanya dengan amat jelas.

**TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyunnieee T_T<strong>

**Menurut kalian gimana? gak sadis kan yah? :3**

**Author sebenernya pengen bikin lebih sadis, tapi otak berkata sebaliknya. Author terlalu mencintai mereka nih jadi sulit mau bikin sadis *ditabok readers***

**Tapi kalo kalian tertarik buat yang lebih sadis, bisa aja review disini. ntar author tambah-tambahin scene-scene sadis nya ^^ dengan senang hati kok. Karena readers itu segalanya buat author, apalagi reviews nya *ini author banyak mau***

**Balesan review bakal author post di chapter berikutnya ya ^^ Jeongmal Gomawo!  
><strong>


	3. Friendship

**PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: FRIENDSHIP<strong>

"Apa? Kalian serius?" Zhoumi memandang para membernya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Memang, Zhoumi dan Henry belum tahu kabar hilangnya 3 orang itu karena mereka sibuk di Cina, tapi saat mereka sampai di Korea, para member memberitahukannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Mimi." Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Henry terdiam karena kaget.

"Hey, kalian lihat dimana Ryeowook?" Jongwoon berlari-lari kecil. Raut wajahnya khawatir.

"Jangan bilang..." Donghee langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Semua dilanda perasaan khawatir. Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun pun segera berlari keluar ruangan. Semua berlari mencari Ryeowook. Tapi sungguh beruntung, Ryeowook ditemukan. Ia baik-baik saja sedang bersama Hangeng di kamarnya.

"AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHH!" Terdengar teriakan dari kamar yang familiar, kamar Kyuhyun. Semua segera berlari.

"Kui Xian! Ada apa? Ada apa?" Zhoumi yang paling dulu sampai segera mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Sosoknya tidak terlihat, tapi teriakannya masih terdengar. Jendela kamarnya terbuka.

"Kui Xian Ge!" Henry menemukan Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sebelah kasurnya. Tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Matanya membelalak. "Kau kenapa?"

"Heechul... Heechul hyung!" Kyuhyun bergetar. Matanya mulai berair.

"Heechul? Kau melihat Heechul hyung?" Hyukjae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dia... Dia..." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

Youngwoon segera berlari ke arah jendela. Diamatinya jendela itu dengan seksama. Dari mulai bingkainya. Dorm dua lantai ini merupakan bagian dari apartemen 7 lantai. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menyusup ke kamar ini lewat jendela. Tapi lalu pandangannya beralih ke noda merah di bingkai bawah jendela.

"Darah?" Ia bergumam. Cukup keras untuk di dengar para member lain.

Youngwoon berfirasat buruk, tapi ia tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Pemandangan buruk pun terlihat jelas; Heechul. Sudah tak bernyawa. Badannya penuh luka seperti Donghae dan tewas dengan tragis karena jatuh dari atap dengan kepala lebih dulu. Sungmin yang bingung menghampiri hyung nya yang mematung itu. Sesaat sebelum ia dapat melihat mayat Heechul, Youngwoon menariknya.

"Jangan lihat! Jangan lihat!" Ia menutup mata Sungmin dengan tangannya yang besar. "Kibum! Cepat panggil polisi!" Perintahnya, tapi Kibum tidak menyahut. Yang lain mulai celingukan. Tapi sosoknya tak terlihat.

"Kibum?"

* * *

><p>"Selalu saja begini. Tiap satu orang ditemukan, pasti satu orang lagi menghilang!" Ucap Hangeng kesal. Ryeowook masih menangis. "Kibum pasti menghilang saat perhatian kita tertuju pada Heechul!"<p>

"Hyung ini aneh..." Suara Sungmin meninggi, berusaha mengalahkan sirene ambulans dan polisi. "Kata polisi, Heechul hyung sudah lama meninggal. Bukan karena jatuh dari atap."

"Apa? Ini aneh." Donghee mengiyakan. "Donghae juga ditemukan hampir membusuk. Sadis sekali yang melakukan ini."

"Siapa sih? Apa dia sebegitu bencinya pada kita?" Siwon terduduk lemas.

"Iya aku bingung. Rasanya kita tidak punya masalah yang begitu parah." Jongwoon duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Kui Xian sudah istirahat. Aku kasihan padanya. Ia terlihat begitu shock." Zhoumi dan Henry datang.

"Ini begitu aneh. Kalau bisa, jangan ada yang sendiri ya. Usahakan kita selalu bersama." Henry akhirnya bicara. Yang lain mengiyakan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sebulan lebih 13 hari setelah menghilangnya Jungsoo, sebulan setelah kematian Heechul dan hilangnya Kibum-<strong>

**.**

Sebulan telah berlalu begitu cepat, mungkin para member mulai terasa tenang karena belum ada member yang hilang lagi dan pembunuhan, tapi Kibum dan Jungsoo belum juga kembali. Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik. Zhoumi dan Henry tidak merasa takut akan bahaya jika bersama member yang lain. Mereka lebih merasa tidak ingin berpisah setelah mendengar kabar mengerikan ini. Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini?

.

**-Dua bulan setelah menghilangnya Jungsoo, sebulan lebih 17 hari setelah kematian Heechul dan menghilangnya Kibum-**

**.**

Super Junior mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tanpa seorang leader, aktifitas mereka menjadi semakin sulit. Suatu saat mereka dapat berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu. Suasana begitu canggung. Hanya ada Hangeng, Jongwoon, Youngwoon, Donghee, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Henry. Keabsenan 4 member lainnya sangat terasa.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Biar aku temani, Ge." Ucap Henry. Mereka masih menyimpan janji mereka untuk tidak membiarkan satu sama lain sendiri.

"Aku juga ikut." Jongwoon yang khawatir bangkit.

Beberapa menit yang digunakan mereka ke toilet terasa begitu lama. Langkah kaki yang berat mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun datang bersama Jongwoon.

"Dimana Henli?" Tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

"Loh? Kupikir ia sudah kembali duluan. Karena tadi kudengar ada langkah kaki jadi..." Kyuhyun menjawab. "Hyung, kau dengar?"

"Aku mendengarnya." Jongwoon mengangguk. Ekspresinya berubah. "Aku sedang melihat ke arah jendela dan Henry sedang sibuk memperhatikan lemari kaca tempat kita menyimpan barang-barang antik kita. Lalu kudengar ada langkah kaki. Kupikir ia kembali ke sini duluan."

"SIAL!" Youngwoon dengan penuh kemarahan memukul meja kayu di depannya. "Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini? Semua berpencar berpasangan lalu mencari Henry!" Ucapnya lagi.

Semua sesuai perintah pun mencari si bungsu Henry. Raut wajah mereka semua campur aduk seperti perasaan mereka. Marah, sedih, kasihan, shock, putus asa, dan banyak lagi.

Hangeng bersama Sungmin mencari ke arah toilet karena dia pikir, penculiknya pasti belum jauh. Ia mencari dan mendengar suara tetes air. Ia mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari bawah lemari. Ia melihat cairan berwarna gelap dan segera menyadarinya. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu dan melihat Henry yang diikat. Leher dan pergelangan tangannya teriris hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sungmin segera menelpon rumah sakit sementara Hangeng memanggil yang lain sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Henry dengan merobek kaos yang sedang dipakainya.

Henry segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Bersyukur ia dapat diselamatkan walau kehilangan banyak darah. Sedikit saja Hangeng dan Sungmin terlambat menemukan Henry, tak akan mungkin selamat.

"Syukurlah..." Ryeowook menghela nafas sambil duduk di sebelah kasur Henry.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan. Siapa yang sebenarnya melakukan ini?" Siwon meledak. Ia terlihat frustasi. Member yang lain hanya diam tidak dapat menjawab.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>ayo ayo ditunggu ya review nya ^^ thanks banget yang udah baca dan review~~<p> 


	4. Found

**PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: FOUND<strong>

.

**-Tiga bulan lebih 3 hari setelah menghilangnya Jungsoo, dua bulan lebih 20 hari setelah menghilangnya Kibum-**

**.**

"Hyung, tak apakah aku pindah ke ruanganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Siwon. Sebelumnya, ia satu ruangan dengan Jungsoo.

"Tentu saja wookie. Lagipula aku tadinya sendiri." Siwon tersenyum. "Tapi aku belum pernah menggunakan lemari itu. Lemarinya terkunci, jadi aku belum pernah membukanya. Kau pakai lemariku saja."

"Tidak apa hyung, aku akan cari kuncinya di lemari Jungsoo hyung."

"Benarkah. Sepertinya kau harus bersihkan dulu. Baunya sangat tidak enak." Siwon tertawa.

Ryeowook berlari ke kamarnya dan membuka laci Jungsoo. Ia menemukan beberapa kunci dengan label ruangannya. Ia menemukan kunci lemari kosong di kamar Siwon. Ia mengambilnya lalu berlari ke kamar Siwon. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Hyukjae.

"Wookie? Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Hyukjae yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau membuka lemari di kamar Siwon hyung."

"Kau masak saja sana bersama Sungmin. Biar aku yang membukakannya. Lagipula, akan banyak sekali debu kan? Badanmu kecil. Nanti kau tertutup debu." Hyukjae bercanda.

"Apa sih, hyung! Yasudah, terima kasih ya! Aku akan masak yang enak!"

"Kau seperti istriku saja. Hahaha. Sudah sana masak."

Hyukjae meninggalkan Ryeowook yang segera berlari ke dapur. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Siwon. Terlihat Siwon sedang membereskan beberapa bajunya.

"Oh hyung.." Siwon menoleh saat Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku mau membereskan lemari itu."

"Gunakan masker. Baunya parah sekali kalau tidak di tutup kain."

"Tak apa, aku pasti tahan."

Hyukjae mendekati lemari itu dan membuka kain putih lebar yang menutupinya. Bau yang kuat langsung tercium.

"WUAKH! Bau apa ini?" Hyukjae segera menutup hidungnya dan menjauh. Siwon mengambil pengharum ruangan.

"Sepertinya ada tikus mati di dalamnya. Hueks." Siwon menyemprotkan sebanyak-banyaknya pengharum ruangan.

Dengan perlahan dan gaya jijik, Hyukjae memutar kunci kecil itu dan membuka pintu lemari yang cukup besar itu perlahan. Baunya semakin parah. Berapa bangkai tikus yang ada di dalam sini sih? Pikir Hyukjae.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Hyukjae jatuh terduduk. Bau seakan tak tercium lagi baginya. Siwon yang bingung menghampiri. Tapi sama seperti Hyukjae, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik...

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Hyukjae. Siwon yang tersadar langsung menarik Hyukjae dari depan lemari itu. Pandangannya kosong. Pemandangan itu terlalu mengerikan.

* * *

><p>Cklik! Cklik!<p>

Polisi mulai mengambil gambar. Hyukjae dan Siwon sedang diintrogasi oleh polisi.

"Bagaimana persisnya saat mayat Park Jungsoo-sshi ditemukan?"

"Seperti itu. Kami tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Jongwoon dan Hangeng hyung sedang merawat Henry di rumah sakit. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pergi belanja, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang memasak."

"Pak, menurut data yang diterima dari petugas autopsi. Namanya adalah Park Jungsoo, meninggal diperkirakan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Sebabnya adalah dipukuli dan ditusuk oleh benda tajam hingga kehabisan darah. Ada bekas tambang di lehernya, sepertinya ia dicekik terlebih dahulu lalu dibunuh dan terakhir digantungkan di lemari." Seorang laki-laki masuk membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Terima kasih." Ucap petugas introgasi. "Apakah ada kabar lain dari orang yang hilang?"

"Kibum sudah menghilang lebih dari dua bulan. Tapi belum ada yang menghilang lagi sejak itu."

"Kalian berhati-hatilah. Kami akan mengirimkan beberapa polisi dan tentara untuk berjaga disini. Mungkin ini pembunuhan berantai."

"Terima kasih banyak pak."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH!"<p>

Semua member SuJu yang tersisa segera berlari ke arah kamar yang familiar, kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Ada apa?" Youngwoon tidak segera membuka pintu kamar. "Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya!"

"Sudah, hyung! Buka saja pintunya!" Sambar Siwon.

"AAAAAA—!" Teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti, semua semakin khawatir.

"Tidak bisa! Terkunci!"

"Ryeowook! Ambilkan kunci cadangan di kamar Jungsoo hyung!" Perintah Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mengobrak-abrik laci ruang tamu.

"Henli, ayo cepat!" Ryeowook dan Henry segera berlari. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah kembali.

"Kyuhyun!" Hangeng berlari masuk. Perasaan tidak enak merambati dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun di mata mereka. Kamarnya berantakan dan jendelanya terbuka lebar seperti saat kematian Heechul. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara shower dan sentak mereka segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Noda darah dimana-mana. Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di bawah shower yang menyala dan menyapu darah di bajunya. Tangan dan lengannya terlihat banyak irisan pisau. Celana panjang yang dipakainya sudah robek-robek. Mulutnya tertutup tapi mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin yang kaget segera berlari.

"..." Kyuhyun dengan lemah menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" Teriak Sungmin. "Dia shock dan terus menggigit lidahnya! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Kui Xian! Sadarlah! Berhenti menggigiti lidahmu!" Zhoumi segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun menggigit lidahnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ryeowook pun ikut membantu.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini?" Tanya Henry yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu. Ia meringis melihat darah.

"entahlah. Apakah dia menemukan mayat lagi?" Donghee menebak-nebak.

"Mayat? Jangan bilang... Kibum?" Hyukjae berkata lemas. Yang lain yang mendengar segera mencari tanda-tanda adanya jasad Kibum di kamar Kyuhyun tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak ada. Tapi kenapa dia bisa begini?" Ucap Youngwoon sambil menggendong Kyuhyun dengan cepat ke arah ambulans. Tapi kekurangan diantara para member sangat terasa.

"Jongwoonie hyung?" Ryeowook lah yang pertama kali sadar.

"Jongwoon?" Hangeng yang mendengar Ryeowook ikut memanggil.

"Jongwoon hyung!" Donghee pun terlihat panik.

"Telepon hp nya!" Ucap Hyukae.

Siwon yang sigap segera menelpon Jongwoon. Mereka was-was karena belum ada yang menghilang lagi sejak itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon terlihat sibuk berbicara. Ia menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Bagaimana, Si Yuan?" Tanya Zhoumi hati-hati.

"Dia selamat. Dia tadi sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli sedikit keperluannya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ia bilang, ia melihat Kibum."

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Wehehe, karena terlalu lama absen, akhirnya saya upload langsung 2 chapter. Review pllssss? :3<p> 


	5. Rush

**PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: RUSH<strong>

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa lama sekali. Kyuhyun, Youngwoon, Hangeng dan Donghee sudah ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu karena sisanya harus menunggu Jongwoon yang memberi kabar soal Kibum.

Kibum pulang bersama Jongwoon ke dorm. Bertemu dengan Hyukjae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Zhoumi dan Henry. Minta dijelaskan saat perjalanan, mereka segera melesat ke rumah sakit. Kibum pulang dengan keadaan hidup, walaupun ada beberapa bekas luka. Ia terlihat kurang tidur tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia juga menolak saat polisi ingin mengintrogasi dia. Dia hanya berkata, 'aku tidak ingat apa-apa.'

Para member lain tidak memaksa Kibum untuk bercerita. Mereka sudah cukup bahagia dengan kembalinya Kibum dengan selamat. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan sungguh keajaiban Kyuhyun dapat diselamatkan. Tapi ia tidak akan bisa lagi berbicara. Lidahnya sudah hampir putus karena ia gigit. Dokter berhasil membuat lidah baru untuknya, tapi ia tidak akan bisa lagi berbicara apalagi menyanyi. Makan pun akan jadi hal sulit untuknya.

Sementara itu, Hangeng dengan seksama kembali menghitung para membernya. Sebagai yang tertua, ia harus menjaga para membernya. Tapi saat ia baru menghitung setengahnya, terdengar teriakan keras dari belakang rumah sakit.

"JONGWOON HYUNG!" Jelas sekali suara berat itu milik Donghee. Yang lain segera berlari ke arah belakang rumah sakit yang merupakan jurang. Terlihat jelas Jongwoon yang terduduk di sebelah pagar rusak.

"Jongwoon? Donghee mana? Ada apa ini?" Hangeng datang lebih dulu.

"Dia... dia..." Jongwoon terlihat amat shock. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. "Ia jatuh... Donghee jatuh..." Ucapnya lemas.

"Apa...?"

...

**-2 hari setelah kematian Donghee-**

**.**

"Youngwoonie hyung... kita harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Ryeowook pada Youngwoon yang sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang.

"Baiklah." Youngwoon menutup teleponnya. "Aku akan ikut mobil manager. Kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah."

Ryeowook naik ke mobil Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Zhoumi, Henry, Hyukjae, Jongwoon dan Hangeng satu mobil. Youngwoon pergi bersama managernya. Mobil Siwon jalan terlebih dahulu, lalu mobil manager dan disusul mobil Hangeng.

"Hyung... apakah tidak apa membawa Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyetir. Sungmin terdiam.

"Aku takut kalau kita meninggalkan dia, di rumah sakit sekalipun, akan terjadi hal buruk." Ucap Kibum menggantikan Sungmin.

"Siwon hyung, itu tempatnya. Jangan sampai terlewat." Ryeowook mengingatkan. Siwon segera berbelok agar tidak terlewat.

Siwon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook sampai lebih dulu di tempat interview mereka. Walaupun dengan absennya Leader dan beberapa anggota lain, aktifitas Super Junior harus tetap berjalan.

"Ge... aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi..." Henry bicara. Ia sepertinya cukup Shock.

"... Jongwoon..." Hangeng berucap tiba-tiba.

"Ye, hyung?"

"Kejadian dua hari yang lalu jangan kau pikirkan. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Hangeng hyung benar, itu bukan salah Jongwoonie hyung." Hyukjae mengangguk.

"..." Zhoumi dan Henry ikut setuju. Kepala Jongwoon tertunduk.

Jongwoon sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Jongwoon sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Donghee di belakang rumah sakit. Donghee sedang sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan saat seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong Jongwoon hingga menabrak pagar yang sudah bobrok itu. Karena sudah rapuh, Jongwoon hampir saja terjatuh kebawah saat Donghee tersadar dan datang berlari meneriakkan namanya. Dengan cepat, Donghee menarik tangan Jongwoon dan melemparkannya kebelakang. Sebagai gantinya, Donghee yang terjatuh ke jurang yang amat dalam itu.

"Tunggu, itu di depan!" Hyukjae menyadarkan Hangeng yang sedang menyetir. Hangeng segera menginjak rem.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Henry yang duduk di belakang.

"Ada kecelakaan!" Ucap Zhoumi panik.

Mereka semua segera turun dari mobil. Dilihatnya beberapa ambulans, polisi, dan petugas pemadam kebakaran. Ada sebuah mobil yang kecelakaan karena menabrak pembatas jalan setelah terseret truk beberapa meter. Mobil itu meledak. Mereka segera menghampiri seseorang yang sedang dibawa ke dalam ambulans. Seseorang yang amat familiar, manager mereka sendiri.

"Manager!" Jongwoon berlari. Tapi manager itu sudah pingsan. Sepertinya ia terlempar cukup kuat dari mobil. Lalu, dimana Youngwoon?

"Ajusshi, apakah kalian melihat orang ini? Dia naik mobil yang sama seperti yang dinaiki manager kami!" Hyukjae menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada petugas ambulans, tapi petugas itu menggeleng.

"Sepertinya orang itu masih berada di dalam mobil saat mobil itu meledak."

...

**-12 Hari setelah kematian Youngwoon, 14 hari kematian Donghee-**

**.**

"Sepertinya pembunuh ini mulai tidak sabaran. Hanya selang 2 hari sudah ada yang di bunuh lagi."

"Apakah itu bukan kecelakaan pak?"

"Kami sudah memeriksa. Sepertinya melihat kondisi kalian yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin itu hanya sekadar kecelakaan. Pasti pembunuhnya sangat teliti."

"Begitu..."

"Tidak ada lagi yang menghilang kan?" Tanya seorang polisi.

"..."

"Sebenarnya, pak... Satu orang dari kami menghilang belum lama ini."

"Siapa?"

"Salah satu member kami yang dari Cina. Namanya Zhoumi menghilang sejak 9 Hari yang lalu. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu kemana ia menghilang. Tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dorm kami."

"Apakah ada kemungkinan ia pergi?"

"Tidak mungkin. Baju, sepatu, bahkan dompetnya pun ada di kamarnya. Hp nya juga ada."

"Semuanya seperti ini ya. Hampir tidak ada yang ganjil saat korban menghilang."

"Apa bapak sudah punya perkiraan siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mendapat hasil penelitian detektif kantor kami. Menurutnya, fans tidak akan mampu melakukan ini."

"Jadi..?"

"Kemungkinan ini adalah perbuatan orang dalam sendiri."

"Maksud anda, pelakunya ada di antara kita?"

"Begitulah."

"Itu tidak mungkin pak! Untuk apa kita membunuh satu sama lain?"

"Untuk masalah itu, semua ini hanya perkiraan kita. Selanjutnya terserah kalian semua." Polisi itu bangkit. "Kami permisi dulu. Pengamanan akan selalu ditingkatkan."

"Terima kasih, pak."

Mereka semua terdiam memahami kata-kata polisi itu. Tapi tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang membunuh. Bahkan sampai sesadis itu. Mereka tidak ingin mempercayai itu karena nantinya akan terjadi tuduh menuduh. Dan semua akan lebih parah nantinya.

.

.

TBC~?


	6. A Present

**PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: A PRESENT<strong>

**-Sebulan kematian Donghee, 28 hari kematian Youngwoon, 15 hari hilangnya Zhoumi.-**

**.**

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Hyukjae berteriak.

"Hyukkie, sabar. Kita pasti menemukan pembunuhnya." Sungmin segera memeluk Hyukjae; berusaha menenangkan.

"Kita semua pasti akan mati dibunuhnya! Kenapa dia melakukan itu sih? Apa salah kita?" Suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Itu selalu jadi pertanyaan kita Hyung." Siwon berkata pelan.

"Aku tidak mau ini terus berlanjut! Aku mau pergi sebentar! Jangan ikuti aku!" Hyukjae berlari keluar tanpa jaketnya. Otomatis, yang lain mengikutinya.

"Hyukkie! Jangan pergi sendiri!" Jongwoon mengejar Hyukjae sampai ke jalan raya.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku sudah muak! Mereka-"

Belum Hyukjae dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Hyukjae tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah pengemudinya karena lampu yang menyorotnya, tapi ia dapat melihat senyum orang 'itu'.

"Hyukkie!"

BRAK!

"Hyung!"

Hyukjae terlempar menabrak trotoar, ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi matanya terbuka. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena menabrak pinggir jalan. Ia selamat. Mobil yang menabraknya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mobil yang menabraknya-atau yang menabrak hyungnya.

"Hangeng Ge!" Henry berlari ke arah tubuh Hangeng yang sudah berlumuran darah. Disusul yang lain.

"Hyung? Hangeng hyung!" Ryeowook terlihat panik. Begitu juga Kibum yang segera menelpon ambulans.

Jalan yang sudah sedikit tertutup salju putih berubah menjadi salju merah. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari tubuh Hangeng. Sebuah bisikan terdengar.

_"Pengorbanan yang sia-sia."_

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

"Maafkan aku."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Hyukkie." Sungmin kembali memeluk Hyukjae yang terbaring lemah di kasur.

"Pembunuh itu pasti mengincarku."

"Tidak, Hyuk. Ini hanya kecelakaan."

"Aku membunuh Hangeng hyung."

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku-"

"Seharusnya aku yang mati."

"Hyukjae! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sungmin meledak. Air matanya mengenang. "Semua ini bukan salahmu! Ini hanya kecelakaan! Apa yang terjadi semalam itu hanya kecelakaan!"

Sungmin mulai menangis. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi siapa yang bisa menahannya? Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dan menenangkannya. Kibum hanya bisa diam, berapa kali ia mencoba mengingat siapa yang menculiknya dan kenapa ia bisa kembali dengan selamat. Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bicara hanya diam. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan Hyukjae.

"Sekarang istirahatlah Hyukkie. Sungmin, kau tenangkan dulu dirimu." Jongwoon sebagai yang paling tertua yang tersisa harus menggantikan posisi Hangeng. Ia duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Yi Sheng Ge... Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu." Henry datang sambil membawa secarik kertas.

"Kiriman akan datang?" Jongwoon membaca kertas itu. "Ada diantara kalian yang memesan barang?" Ia melihat ke membernya. Semua menggeleng.

Ting~ Tong~!

"Mungkin itu, sebentar kulihat dulu." Sungmin beranjak bersama Ryeowook.

"Hyung, istirahat saja. Biar aku yang melihatnya." Ucap Siwon. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Siwon membuka pintu dengan perlahan untuk berjaga-jaga. Terlihatlah sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mengirimnya. Siwon membawa kotak yang cukup berat itu ke ruang tengah. Yang lain berkumpul.

"Apa itu wonnie hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Apa kita harus membukanya?"

"Buka saja. Siapa tahu ini petunjuk atau mungkin kiriman dari orang tua." Henry mengusulkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Siwon membuka kotak itu perlahan. Tapi semuanya kemudian menjauh. Ekspresi mereka tercampur aduk. Mata Kyuhyun membesar dan ia segera berlari menjauh. Ryeowook yang paling depan tak dapat menahan tangisnya dan segera berlari ke kamar Hyukjae. Siwon berlari ke kamar mandi lalu muntah. Jongwoon segera menutup kotak itu. Henry sudah terduduk di ujung ruangan.

"Mimi Ge... Mimi Ge..." Henry terisak.

"Ini sadis. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" Jongwoon berkata ngeri.

Terlihat di kotak merah itu sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kepala, tangan, jantung dan beberapa organ tubuh Zhoumi tertata dengan rapih. Ya, sudah terpotong dan tertata dengan sempurna di kotak itu.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang bingung melihat Ryeowook datang sambil menangis langsung menenangkannya. Mereka pun diberitahu soal kotak itu. Sungmin menelpon polisi setelah melihat kotak itu.

* * *

><p>Update kilat! Part berikutnya adalah ending. di review yaa :) gomawo!<p> 


	7. Behind The Death

**PHANTOM  
><strong>

**Title:** Phantom  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> Random Chaptered!  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Friendship. No Pairings!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror-no, THRILLER! Slightly sci-fi, ANGST.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> If I own them, I wouldn't have written this kind fic T_T  
><strong>WARNINGS: <strong>Contains death, murder scenes, not recommended for people under 14 years old!  
><strong>AN:** Some of u might think this fic is normal for psycho rate. Tapi dianjurkan yang ga suka bunuh-bunuhan jangan dibaca yah... maklum yang bikin orang stress *plak* Fic psycho pertama Clov!

* * *

><p><strong>LAST PART: BEHIND THE DEATH<strong>

.

**-3 tahun kemudian-**

Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu. Semua kembali normal, mereka beraktifitas seperti biasa. Sebagai Super Junior yang hanya beranggotakan 8 orang. Penurunan yang drastis memang. 7 orang bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit untuk di bunuh dalam waktu yang singkat.

3 Tahun tidak dengan mudah terlupakan. Semua itu terlalu berbekas.

Mungkinkah semua ini telah berakhir? Semua mimpi buruk yang mengambil nyawa orang-orang tidak bersalah. Apakah kita kembali ke era Jack The Ripper? Sungguh konyol. Atas dasar apa pembunuh itu melakukan ini semua?

"Perjalanan kali ini akan cukup panjang. Istirahatlah yang cukup di mobil." Kata manager mereka. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut, Henry juga harus menjaganya. Kibum ada jadwal di tempat lain. Kalian hati-hati di jalan ya."

Walaupun senyum akan selalu menutupi kenangan mengerikan itu, tapi yang sudah terukir akan tetap abadi. Kenangan mengerikan itu akan tetap ada.

"Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Apa pembunuh itu sudah selesai membalaskan dendam tak jelasnya itu?" Hyukjae berkata pelan menahan emosinya.

"Bersyukurlah. Aku tidak ingin lagi mengalami itu." Sungmin menghela nafas.

Mereka terdiam sampai terdengar suara tertawa kecil diantara mereka; Jongwoon.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook yang bingung melihat ke arah Jongwoon yang lama-kelamaan tertawa semakin keras. Semua menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ah, aku payah. Tertawa disaat yang tidak tepat. Kalian bodoh sekali sih." Jongwoon masih menahan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Siwon terlihat bingung.

"Kalian pikir semuanya akan selesai begitu saja? Kalian pikir semuanya akan berakhir?" Jongwoon masih tertawa. "Kalian salah."

"Maksudmu apa sih hyung? Bicara lah yang jelas!" Hyukjae emosi.

"Lihatlah ke depan~" ucapnya senang. Semua dengan serentak menoleh ke depan.

...

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Henry menghela nafas. Ia menutup koran yang beredar sekitar 2 bulan lalu.

"..." Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam di sebelahnya.

"Dalam sesaat, semuanya hilang." Kibum melempar koran itu ke arah perapian. Satu persatu huruf yang penuh kesedihan itu menghilang dalam abu.

_"Mobil yang dikendarai Super Junior Kecelakaan. 4 Anggota Super Junior; Sungmin, Eunhyuk (Hyukjae), Siwon, dan Ryeowook meninggal. Yesung (Jongwoon) menghilang."_

"Dia memang iblis." Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dan memberikannya pada Kibum.

_"Dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya."_

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Henry. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dasar orang itu." Kibum mulai tertawa. "Beruntunglah Hyukjae itu lemot. Jadi tidak menyadarinya."

"Jadi sejak awal kita hanya peran pembantu dong?" Henry ikut tertawa. "Yah, dia membunuh hampir semuanya kan? Aku kan berurusan dengan Mimi Ge saja."

"Kejam sekali dia. Bahkan Kyuhyunnie harus kehilangan lidahnya." Kibum melanjutkan. Tawanya masih terdengar. "Jungsoo hyung memang pilihan terbaik untuk diselesaikan. Kalau aku tahu membunuh itu segini mudahnya, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."

"Kau tahu. Kehilangan darah begitu banyak itu tidak enak. Mana aku harus diam di lemari kecil itu." Henry menimpali. "Kau tidak perlu berakting lagi kan Kui Xian Ge?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan menulis lagi di kertas. Tapi lalu ia berhenti dan membuang kertas itu.

"Kehilangan sedikit lidah dan darah itu cukup membayar rasa senang ini. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membunuh Donghae hyung dengan tangan sendiri?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Suaranya keluar dengan jelas; sinis, dingin.

"Bersyukurlah dokter itu bisa berakting dengan bagus. Pasti tidak enak ya, tidak berbicara sampai 3 tahun." Ucap Kibum sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Yah, dia juga sudah membayar semuanya." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Jongwoonie hyung memang kejam. Coba lihat Heechul, Hangeng, Youngwoon, Donghee-"

"Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk 'membersihkan' sisanya." Kibum tersenyum.

"Tapi ia adil kan? Kau mau taruhan ia akan kembali?"

"Lima puluh ribu won dia akan kembali." Henry tersenyum senang.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Bingung?<p>

Saya juga bingung~ *ditabok*

Kalau kata temen saya, "Ini namanya penyelamatan bias."

Ga juga ah T_T Eeteuk-ie ga selamat... *dor*

Kalian dapet endingnya ga? Hehehe. Semoga dapet ya~ fic super gaje yang dibuat gara" stress soalnya sequel fic KyuMin yang kubuat hilang begitu saja~ *nangis di pojokan*

RnR kindly please~?


End file.
